Suprises to Come
by emk24252
Summary: What would happen if Laurel and David were just friends, and Tamani enrolled in their school one day. First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

He was all Laurel could think about. All threw winter break she couldn't stop thinking about his intense green eyes and that kiss, that kiss just felt right. It was nothing like kissing David though. When she kissed David it was sweet, gentle, and comfortable, but kissing Tamani was intense and passionate just like him. She was dreading going back to school being inside all day just makes her depressed. David and her still spend a lot of time together even though she feels horrible about always thinking of Tamani when she's with him. He has also offered to start driving her to school. She said that she would love a ride even though she would prefer to walk.

She heard a knock at the door and realized that David was there.

"Hey are you ready for school!" David asked with fake enthusiasm trying to make her laugh.

Laurel giggled and said "I guess so I still don't like the idea of being inside all day."

"Well, we can always eat lunch outside and try to get seats next to the windows."

"Sounds like a plan to me, we better get going if we don't want to be late. Bye Mom! Bye Dad! I'm leaving."

"Have a good day Laurel." My mom yelled back.

Laurel hopped into the passenger swat of David's car and rolled down the windows. She was still wearing a tank top but she threw a jacket on over it so not to look too weird. They were almost to school when a kid on a black motorcycle sped past them and almost cut them off. David slammed on the breaks to make sure that he didn't hit him. When they got to school a lot of people were in a crowd in the parking lot looking at something.

"Someone must have got a new car or something." David muttered. As they started to make their way towards the front doors of the school Laurel heard a voice that has been in every waking and non-waking thought she has had for the past few weeks.

"So you're gonna walk right past me and not even say hi on my first day of school some friend you are Laurel." She turned quickly and there leaning on a shiny black motorcycle was Tamani green hair and all. Before she even realized what she was doing she had ran into his arms and was holding him to her tightly. He held her just as tightly to him.

"Now that's my girl. I've missed you so much Laurel you have no idea. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I've been completely useless these past few days. I thought Shar was going to kill me." He said quietly in her ear.

"It's been the same with me Tam. I can't stop thinking about you and the last time we...talked." She replied just as quietly and then looked up into is eyes. His eyes held so much hope and happiness that she had to smile with him. And then someone cleared their throat loudly and she stepped back realizing what everyone had been crowded around before and now they were all looking at her. Chelsea and David were the closest people to them. David was looking at them with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Tamani, how's the leg doing?" David asked

"Just fine, thanks for asking." Tamani answered, "uhm...could you guys help me find my classes and things like that cause I have no idea where to go."

"Sure no problem Tam, it can be a little confusing." Laurel was really confused as why Tamani was here in the first place. She was glad he was here but was wondering why he wasn't in Oric guarding the gate.

"I have the same schedule as you so I can just pretty much follow you around." Tamani paused slightly then and lowered his voice"I know you have questions Laurel and I'll answer them when we can be sure we won't be overheard."

I just nodded my head and kept making my way into school David was talking to Chelsea though she sure he heard every word Tamani had just said. I made my way to my locker and started getting my books out.

"Hey Laurel, I think me and Chelsea are gonna go ahead into class we'll save you guys a seat." David said he probably knew that Laurel needed to talk to Tamani and that Chelsea couldn't be there when she did. That's just one of the things that she loves about David he always seems to know what she needs and does his best to give her that.

"Alright we'll be there in a second. We probably need to go by the office just to make sure Tam's already to go." Laurel replied hoping he could see the thanks in her eyes. The moment Chelsea and David left she started walking towards the office it was on the other side of the school so it would probably take them a while to get there if they walked slowly enough.

"Tam, I'm glad you're here and all but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Oric?" asked Laurel

"I was and as I told you earlier I was useless I couldn't stop thinking about you I know you're with David and everything but I love you, you know that." Tamani answered.

"That still doesn't answer my question. So you couldn't stop thinking about me and you just decided to enroll in a public high school?" Laurel asked

"No, this is my new assignment Jamison decided that you needed protection incase the Trolls decided to come back. They kind of have a personal grudge against you now Laurel. Jamison realized that I wouldn't let anything hurt you so he sent me to be your personal body guard, your kind of important now that the land in Oric is in your name."

"Well... What's the story then I kind of made it obvious in the parking lot that I know you so..."

"My name in Tamani Wilders I'm from Oric. I used to be your closest neighbor and we've been friends since before you can remember. My parents died in a tragic car crash last year and I am know living with your family since you guys are the closest thing to family I have left. You didn't know I was coming because I've been in foster care and the whole legal mess of things just now got sorted out. And your parents wanted to surprise you." said Tamani.

"Are you really going to live with me and my family?" Laurel asked.

"Yep, you guys just happen to have a spare bedroom." Tamani answered.

"But, we don't have a spare bedroom." Laurel said confused.

"You do know. Jamison is probably talking to your parents as we speak."

"Is he gonna give them another memory elixir or something to make them magically believe your story." Laurel asked sarcastically.

"No, just the truth they know about us now so there's no need."

"Well I'm glad to have you here Tam. Oh and me and David decided to just be friends during the break he could tell it just wasn't working." Tamani smiled down at Laurel and Laurel smiled back. By this point they were at the office. They went in and got Tamani's schedule and everything he needed for his first day at school.


	2. Chapter 2

_*I wrote like ten different versions of this. This is the one I liked best. Hopefully it makes sense and is somewhat interesting.*_

It was third period and Laurel could tell Tamani was having trouble. He looked like he was having a hard time breathing. He was sitting beside her so she grabbed his hand and he looked into her eyes.  
"It's going be ok just breathe. We have PE next so we'll probably go outside it will be better out there." She held his hand through out the rest of the period some color returned to his face. When the bell rang she kept a hold of his hand and they walked into the gym quickly.  
When we were in the gym Tamani walked quickly outside the doors and took a deep breathe. He already looked a lot better.  
"I've never been inside a building that long. It's suffocating I don't know how you can stand it." Tamani said quietly  
"Schools the worst. I think it has something to do with the florescent lights." Laurel said. "We better get back inside to change for gym."  
David and Chelsea had gym with Tamani and Laurel and by the time Laurel got changed all of them were in the gym waiting for her. David and Chelsea were talking and Tamani was surrounded by a group of girls and was talking to them. Laurel was surprised by the wave of jealously that washed threw her. She paused for a second to try to get her emotions in order she reminded herself of how many times she had told Tamani no and that if he wanted to flirt around with other girls it was ok with her, she had no claim over him. She walked over to where Tamani was and recognized a few of the girls.  
"Laurel! What took you so long?" Tamani asked. As Laurel was getting ready to answer Coach Kleeves told them to start running. Tamani ran beside Laurel even though he could run much faster but they were already at the front of the group. Fairies didn't become out of breathe as easy as humans did so they didn't tire as quickly. Also fairies are a whole lot more graceful than humans so tend to be able to run a little faster. The coach announced that they were going to try to do the rope climb everybody groaned except Tamani and Laurel.  
"What's so bad about climbing a rope?" Tamani asked Laurel.  
"I don't really know I've never done it before." Laurel replied

They walked over to the other side of the gym where there were two ropes hanging from the ceiling. The ceiling wasn't really that high just about nine feet. There was a bell at the top of the rope and there were also mats on the floor incase someone fell.

"Do I have any volunteers? After you've tried to climb the rope you can go outside and walk around the track." Laurel and Tamani looked at each other and then volunteered to go first. Even though there were two roped Coach Kleeves wanted them to go one at a time. Tamani was up first.

"Don't feel bad if you can't make it son I only have about three in each class that can ever do it." Coach Kleeves said.

Tamani was trying not to laugh he could do this in his sleep. He quickly climbed up the rope rang the bell and then slid down till he was about four feet from the ground then dropped and landed silently on his feet. The coach and the rest of the class looked amazed. Laurel still couldn't believe how graceful he is she wondered if she could ever learn to be that graceful. Tamani was the only person to ever make her feel clumsy.

Laurel went up to the rope and started to climb. It took her a lot longer than it did Tamani but she made it to the top. She slid down the rope till she was about a foot from the ground and then dropped. Coach Kleeves looked just as amazed as he did before she started to climb.

"Humph well I guess you guys can go ahead out side and walk around the track." Coach Kleeves was still shaking his head. "Well who's next?"

Tamani and Laurel walked to track in silence.

"I see you've been eating more peaches and oranges than you used to." Tamani commented "Orange is a good color for you but it's not bright enough to look to unreal. I've already had about a dozen of those girls earlier ask about my hair."

"Yea, you might want to think about toning it down a little. I love it but I've never seen anyone else's hair look like that." Laurel replied.

"If you like it Laurel I wouldn't dare change it. I brought some dark green lettuce and broccoli for lunch it's around the same color as the moss so maybe it'll stay the same." Tamani shrugged. He grabbed one of Laurels hands and she looked up at him. Tamani smiled down at her. "Laurel there was something I wanted to talk to you about-"

"Hey Laurel, Tamani wait up!" Chelsea yelled her and David were running towards them.

"Hey Chelsea, David did you guys already climb the rope?" Laurel asked Tamani looked a little peeved; he looked like he was getting ready to tell her something important.

"Yea David made it to the top, I didn't but I came close." Chelsea said. "I've never seen anyone climb the rope that fast Tamani."

"You can just call me Tam I know Tamani is a mouthful." Tamani said with a smile on his face.

"Do you guys want to go to a movie on Friday? David and I are going to go it should be fun!" Chelsea asked.

Tamani looked over at Laurel with a questioning expression on his face, she nodded it would be fun for them to all go to the movies together.

"Sure sounds like fun." Tamani answered.

"Laurel, do you and Tamani need a ride home today?" David asked

"I can take her home. I have a motorcycle and an extra helmet." Tamani answered.

"Thanks for the offer David but since were both headed for the same place it would just be easier and better for the environment. You know we need to take care of the plants." Laurel said. David laughed quietly getting the joke. Chelsea just gave him a strange look.

There were a few more people starting to come outside to walk around the track but most stayed inside because it was kind of cold. The bell rang and signaled time for lunch. The bell had always got on Laurel's nerves she didn't know why but the sound of it just made her cringe. Though this day was going better than she thought it would be. She credited that to the presence of a certain fairy.

They made there way back inside to change and then walked to the lunch room Laurel, Tamani, David, Chelsea, and Ryan sat outside the rest of their lunch group stayed inside.

"So you're a vegetarian like Laurel?" Chelsea asked Tamani

"Yes, we seem to like to eat about the same things, always have." Tamani answered

"Who does your hair Tamani? I've never seen any one dye their hair that bright green." Ryan asked

"Uh...I do it myself." Tamani answered.

"Well, it's pretty cool I would never dye my hair I couldn't pull it off but it looks good on you." Chelsea said.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly in Health they were supposed to fid their pulse and figure out their resting heart rate. Luckily, the teacher called their names in alphabetical order to tell him their pulse so Laurel and Tamani could just copy off of someone else.

At the end of the day Laurel was nervous about riding home with Tamani she remembered how he had been driving when he passed her and David on the way to school. The final bell rang and Laurel slowly put her books away she didn't have any homework. She and Tamani walked outside. He grabbed her hand and led her through the parking lot to where he parked. He effortlessly swung his leg over the motorcycle and handed Laurel an extra black helmet and put his on.

"Safety first." He said with a smile. Laurel stalled she still wasn't sure whether this was a good idea or not. "Come on Laurel I'm not going to wreck. You should know by now that I won't let anything happen to you."

Laurel climbed on behind him and he took off quickly. She grabbed onto his waist and held on tightly. After awhile Laurel relaxed and realized how much more fun riding a motorcycle was compared to riding in a car. She loved it and started to laugh and she was pretty sure she could hear Tamani laughing as well.

_*Hope everyone liked it. Reviews are welcome as well as constructive criticism. I'll try to update as soon as possible*_


End file.
